wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Valithria Dreamwalker
|repfaction = Green dragonflight |location=Icecrown Citadel |instance=Icecrown Citadel }} Valithria Dreamwalker, a captured green dragon, is the first boss of the Frostwing Halls wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. The fight ends when the raid has succeeded in healing Valithria up to 100%, while adds spawn in decreasing intervals. This boss is available since February 2, 2010 on US servers and February 3 on EU servers. Quests After she is restored to her powerful self she often just disappears, unless the Icecrown Citadel weekly raid quest is . If it is she'll take the form of a high elf and explain a few things about Sindragosa to the players. * Abilities Valithria * * * Blazing Skeleton * * Blistering Zombie * * Risen Archmage * * (This can be interrupted, as well as dispelled.) * Glutonous Abomination * This is a removable disease. * Rot Worm Rot worms spawn in 7-10 per abomination when it dies. * Suppressor * Setup Valithria starts at 50% health and the objective is to heal her up to full. Between half and two-thirds of the healers should concentrate on her, while the other healers keep the raid up. This usually translates to 1/2 (10/25 player) healers on the raid and 1-2/3-4 on Valithria. Adds spawn from the gates. In 25 player, all four gates spawn adds, in 10 player it's only the front two. The spawn rate increases over time. After 7/? (10/25 player) minutes, Suppressors and Blazing Skeletons start to spawn continuously, which usually leads to a quick wipe. A basic strategy is to loosely assign one group of tanks and damage dealers per add portal. Add portal groups The add portal groups should use the following priority list: *One raid member per portal should focus on Suppressors (Cat druids are quite effective). *Everyone else should kill Blazing Skeletons first. *Zombies should be kited by a predesignated ranged DPS. *Archmages should be tanked and taken out by melee. *Abominations should be tanked and taken out by ranged DPS. Class Specific Tips *Feral Druids are particularly effective against the Suppressors with Swipe (Cat). *Paladins are good for tanking the Abominations, as Consecration helps to gather up the worms that spawn, allowing casters to quickly AoE them down. Crusader Aura works inside the dream, increasing movement speed, making a vast difference on heroic modes. *A Shaman with Cleansing Totem can be useful for the Abomination tank. *Death Knights are good for tanking the Archmages as Frostbolt Volley can be interrupted. *Mages should place Amplify Magic on Valithria for an extra healing buff. Dream Portals Every 30 seconds, Valithria provides portals to the Dream. These portals initially appear as small green orbs on the floor even before they can be entered. The Valithria healers should move close to these orbs and enter the portals as soon as they appear. Only one person can use each portal. The Dream is a version of the room where only Valithria, several green orbs, and the players who entered exist. The objective is to float through as many green orbs as possible. When a player touches an orb it explodes (no damage) and provides a stacking buff (Emerald Vigor), which increases mana regeneration and healing done. After a few seconds, the players automatically return from the Dream and rejoin the rest of the raid. Now they should spam heal Valithria until the next portals spawn. As the portals spawn every 30 seconds, and Emerald Vigor's timer is 35 sec, it should never run out and stack sizes should gradually increase. Since Emerald Vigor also increases damage done, it may be possible to have DPS classes enter the portals. Preferably this should be a class with low ramp-up time, namely Warriors, Combat Rogues, Hunters, Shaman or any other class/spec that takes a short amount of time to do a large amount of damage. Heroic Mode Although semantically very different, the actual encounter has only a few differences on Heroic mode. * The Frostbolt Volley cast by the Risen Archmage now burns 2000 mana, meaning that interruptions become crucial to stop more mana-intensive classes from running out of mana. * Valithria's health decays over time. While she still starts at half health and remains at the same max health as normal mode, the decay means more healing needed as the encounter goes on. * Instead of opening portals into the Dream, portals instead open into the Nightmare. ** Valithria does not announce these portals opening. ** Players take damage while inside the Nightmare, and the orbs also apply a DoT in addition to their usual effects. ** Orbs do not respawn in the Nightmare. Loot Quotes ;Aggro * ;Opens portal * ;75% Health * ;25% Health * ;0% Health * ;Player dies * ;Berserk * ;Victory * Related achievements Video 10-player Normal encounter PyYOe0p3Sss SCqDzvny99A QdzvSaQBXsU 10-player Heroic encounter 4_o95xTpjf0 25-player Normal encounter p4vddIfKg2c o-yKZTjIodM Nvf-54Yd-1c H4QMrmt5rpc 25-player Heroic encounter uEWTcSq5baY QezPRbiiYog Patch changes * * * Description from official site External links Category:Dragon quest givers Category:Green Dragonflight Category:Icecrown Citadel NPCs Category:Bosses